The New Pirate Era: Their Last Voyage
by Cuddleble
Summary: She had always wanted to be a pirate, ever since she was a child. Her father told her stories of he and his crew’s adventures, hardships, and fun. But he disappeared when she was thirteen, leaving only his beloved straw hat and a short note in his wake. She ventures out to sea, and boy, is she in for a fun quest to find her dad.
1. Prologue

_"Dad!" a seven year old girl with bright crimson hair squealed as the handsome man she knew as her father walked into the tavern that Wendy had been taken to by her caretaker. Dawn Island has been her home since she came into the world, her father having brought her in hopes of her growing up relatively safe. His good friend Dadan, an old lady with a short temper but tall stature, took care of his young Wendy._

 _The man, Monkey D. Luffy, gave his daughter a grin as she rammed into him, sending him to his knees, wrapping her arms around his neck in a suffocating hold. He couldn't say anything to stop her, his face going pale and eyes turning to 'X's. He dumped against her grip and she pulled away. "Dad?!" She shook him violently, trying to wake him up. "Makino! Dad is dead!" The lady with faded green hair walked out from behind the bar, her wrinkled face lighting up with a smile. "Don't worry, he's just being dramatic. Get some meat in him and he'll be back to normal in no time." The mention of food brought the King of the Pirates back to earth and his mouth watered._

 _"Meat..." he drooled, like father like daughter, his red-haired child sat next to him with a similar expression. Makino chuckled at how similar they were in both behavior and antics._

 _'Maybe she'll make friends as easily as he does.'_

 _As the sun rose, Straw Hat Luffy knew that his beloved daughter would rise with it. He had to act quick if he wanted to leave without her knowledge._

 _The night prior to this morning was exhausting for the young teen, who had stayed up all night to have her last hours with her father before he left once again. She had overslept now, hours more than usual, and her father was quite pleased. He knew that this may be the last he ever saw his daughter, and oh, how he dreaded not being there for her every step she took, and it ate away at his heart._

 _But he had hope. Something that he always made clear. "If you don't believe in yourself and your friends then you can never become a pirate!" Is what he would tell Wendy every time she asked of his adventures. She had only one friend, a small boy named Pete, who, while clumsy and easily frightened, was extremely smart. His bright orange hair and small stature made him an easy target for bullies, but with Wendy with the boy he knew he had nothing to worry about. Gosh, could his little girl throw a **mean** punch._

 _He remembers the time he had came back to the island after a year and found his little girl tending to a bruised Pete, while about five much older boys lay unconscious and bloodied not to far behind her. **Oh how proud he was.**_

 _He gazed at the angel that slept cozily in her bed, her legs tangled in a cotton blanket he had gotten from an island in the New World. '_ I'm gonna miss you so much' _She stirred slightly, her crimson hair falling into her face. The father gently pushed the locks over her shoulder and took his beloved hat off of his head. In it, lay his vivre card._

 _He knelt down, placing the straw hat on her nightstand and leaning in. His lips lay a soft kiss on her forehead, his last chance of expressing his fatherly love for a while. He stood back up, walking to the door, hesitantly stepping out of the room. He froze at a quiet whisper that erupted from his daughter. "I love you dad..." she was dreaming of him. Of sailing with him and his crew._

 _His crew that had grown almost as attached to her as he was. They had all visited a few years prior, and fell in love with the young girl. How she would laugh at Brook's skull jokes no matter how bad they were, or how she would constantly challenge Zoro to an arm wrestling competition(which he would let her win, curtesy of Nami's threatening). She always listened to Robin's stories, and would help Nami count the amount that the rest owed her. She would be goofy with Usopp and compliment Chopper every chance she got. She cheered Franky on whenever he built new works, and wouldn't stop until he had a finished product._

 _He was going to miss her so much, and he had no doubt she would feel the same way. He grinned, drowning out his bad thoughts and stepping out of the room._

It didn't take long for the news to settle in Wendy's stomach that her father had left and was going to be gone for a long whileShe took it quite well actually, or at least it seemed like she did. She wore his hat every day from that morning and on. Pete could see that while she grinned like she always did, behind that grin was a lonely girl who just wanted to see her father again.

Four years passed, and Wendy had changed quite a lot, as well as Pete. The orange haired boy grew much taller, his voice grew deeper, and his hair turned spikey. He called Wendy a strawberry to annoy her, and had grown out of his clumsiness. Now, he stood a good foot taller than her and was basically a six foot tower compared to her _very_ intimidating height of five foot three.

Wendy stood before a medium sized ship, Pete at her side as they looked at the ship they were to sail on as far as they could. "I'm gonna miss the island." Pete said suddenly, breaking the silence. Wendy nodded in agreement, her hands settled on her hips. "Me too, but we have to do this!" She stated.

Four years ago, with Monkey D. Luffy, Pete's parents disappeared as well. Vinsmoke Nami and Vinsmoke Sanji, his mother and father. They were part of the reason that Wendy and Pete were such good friends as kids, but she would have gravitated to him anyway. They had a sibling complex, one that many mistaked for 'young love'.

Wendy was just as dense as her father, and on top of that the same personality. She would do anything for a friend, and wouldn't hesitate either. If her dad had taught her anything, he taught her about what it meant to be a pirate. She needed a dream, a goal to achieve by the end of her voyage. Her first thought was _I'll find my father_ but she realized he would be incredibly disappointed if that was her only dream, so she _really_ thought about it.

Makino could remember the day Wendy ran into the tavern just before closing, stood on a clean table and screamed at the top of her lungs, " _I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!_ " While the men and women surrounding her laughed, it gave the older woman a sense of deja vu.

Pete and Wendy stood side by side on the boat, staring back at the villagers, Dadan Bandits, and the mayor. "Bye guys!"

And on they went in their journey, the journey to find their parents and new friends. To become infamous Pirates of the Grand Line and New World.

The two now rookie pirates sailing into the far ocean marked the start of a new era. One that would send the World Government crumbling and make a new definition of justice.

 _ **The New Pirate Era**_


	2. Lucas, the Blue Swordsman

_"Oi, Wendy!" The deep grumble of the green haired swordsman snapped the young red head out of concentration. Her focus being the small braids she was weaving into his growing hair. She sat on his shoulders, her small hands working through his messy locks. "Yes?"_

 _The man lifted his arms, picking her up off his shoulders easily and placing her on the ground. "How do I look?" Wendy gave him a wide grin. "You look great Roro!" The man almost melted at her cuteness but covered it with a grumble, "what did I say about calling me that?" Wendy simply ignored him and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. His wife, Tashigi, watched in amusement. The little girl was soon fast asleep in the man's arms, and the green haired greying man sighed, leaning back against the deck of the ship. "You really do have a soft spot for her don't you?" The man peeked out of his single eye and scowled almost. "I don't wanna talk about it."_

Wendy stood next to the tall orange haired male, her hands on her hips as she looked ahead of them. They had only just arrived at an island, after sneaking onto a passing boat, the two found themselves on Jingle Island. Only about three miles in diameter, and relatively peaceful, it looked pretty boring to the red head.

"Welp," she started, "Guess I've got to _find_ trouble here." Pete looked utterly exhausted, his two days alone at sea with the girl taking its toll. He sighed, closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply opening his eyes. He looked over at Wendy— _wait_ where was she? He looked around quickly, a low whine escaping his throat. _Now he had to find her, and hope she doesn't start any trouble._

Wendy happily walked through the main town of Jingle Island, and oddly enough, no one seemed to notice the fiery red-head as she basically _skipped_ down road. She scanned the town for a certain building and when she spotted what she was looking for, she squealed. She ran to the restaurant, named _Jingle Tavern_ and immediately sat herself at the bar, ordering everything on the menu. She didn't notice the peculiar swordsman just a stool away from her. He _definitely_ noticed her, his left eyebrow raising as she gobbled up every meal that was given for her.

He seemed as if he was about to say something, probably an insult to her barbaric eating style, but was cut off by the tavern doors breaking, flying off their hinges, making way for three men. They all wore raggedy clothes, dirt falling from their bodies and onto the clean floor. The biggest one was gruff looking, and almost everyone in the tavern seemed frightened by the man. All except the swordsman and Wendy, the latter still eating her food. "Give me all the booze ya' got, and some women too." The bar owner quickly nodded, and the bandit laughed. He stepped forward, his vile eyes locking on Wendy's back, who hadn't stopped eating. "As for women..." he took another step, raising his hand to grab her red locks. "I think I'll take this one-" before his fingers could even brush the girl's hair, a sharp white blade appeared just above his wrist. He whirled to look at the owner of the sword and growled at the blue haired male who hadn't bothered to put down his drink. "Who the hell do u think you are-". Wendy let out a loud whine, wiping her face.

"I finished all of my food!" She cried, slumped in her chair, "what a bummer." She turned, and her onyx eyes locked with the brown ones of the swordsman, and then trailed over the blade and then to the bandit behind her. "Oh."

The bandit froze as he got a good look at the girl. Her body was toned, and covered by only a pair of shorts, sandals, and a red flannel, but that wasn't what made him so petrified.

A straw hat, obviously worn, but in better condition than what it's age called for, sat on top of her head comfortably. He stumbled back, away from the girl and swordsman. "That hat—" he started, his voice cracking in fear. He suddenly came to a realization, his face contorting into a scowl, he pulled out a pistol and pointed in straight at her head. "—you must be friends with _him_." Wendy tilted her head, completely un-phased by the gun. "Who?"

" _Die_!" The pistol went off and Wendy blinked, ready to dodge, but a flash of blue appeared before her, and the bullet headed towards her exploded into pieces. "Oh." She said, looking at the tall male in front of her, a long katana in his right hand.

"Don't you think it's rude to shoot a girl who you don't even know?" He said, sheathing his sword. The thug growled, but gaped in horror as his pistol snapped in half. He made eye-contact with the male and cowered in fear. The swordsman's brown eyes glared coldly at the man, sending jolts of fear down his spine. "Get lost, maggot." the thug and his buddies scrambled out of the bar, and Wendy sat silently, staring at the blue-haired male with a blank expression. He looked about her age, much taller than her, toned muscles, and his shirt a bit too tight for him. Now, if Wendy were any girl she would probably be swooning and drooling, but fortunately, her father was the densest man in the Grand Line and New World, and she wasn't much better.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, "Trafalgar D. Lucas , you?". His surname sounded familiar, but the red-head simply couldn't put her finger on it. She ignored it and grinned, "I'm-"

"Wendy!" the angry yell of her best friend made her freeze and cringe, "Aw hell...", quickly, she grabbed Lucas' wrist and dragged him with her out with her through the broken doorway, passing the old man who was repairing it. She ran fast for how short she was, but the swordsman had no trouble keeping up. "Sorry for dragging you with me, but I need a swordsman in my crew!"

Lucas guffawed, his brown eyes wide, "Why did you drag me?!" Wendy turn her head to him, still running, her grin wide.

" ** _'Cuz you're my swordsman!_** "


	3. Fiery Tendencies

**Chapter 2: Surgeon of Death's Son**

 _"'Cuz, you're my swordsman!"_

 _"You're my swordsman!"_

 _"My swordsman"_

The words processed in the boy's head slowly, but when they finally did, a dark red blush coated his face. "W-what?" The girl continued to pull him with her, not hearing his flustered questioning, or just ignoring it. She pulled him into a random building, an antique shop, and closed the door quickly behind them. He stumbled, his heart still racing as questions and assumptions ran through his mind. Wendy was looking out the window shutters, sighing in relief when she saw Pete run past like a charging bull. When she looked over at the blue haired swordsman, she rose an eyebrow in confusion, watching as he muttered to himself. She didn't care what he was mumbling, but she knew it was annoying her. She grabbed a random object from the shelf beside her, a wooden plank, and slammed it onto his head. "Stop that!" she said, and Lucas sputtered out a curse. "Hey! That's an antique, don't abuse your boy with it!" a short old man, the shop-keeper, cried.

Lucas was about to thank the elder for scolding her, but gawked as he handed her a roughed up book, "Use this, it'll hurt more". Wendy looked down at the book after handing the wooden plank to the old man and furrowed her eyebrows. " _Mysteries of the Grand Line_?" she read the title aloud, catching the attention of the swordsman. He stood, brushing himself off and peeking at the cover. " _The complete diary of Lowery Flint, the captain of the Flint Pirates_ " he read, and Wendy blinked. The old shopkeeper walked back to them, a smile on his face. "You two are welcome to look around, all of my items have stories!" Wendy took the time to observe her surroundings and frowned. "All of this stuff looks like junk." she stated bluntly, and Lucas blinked at her straightforward comment. The old man sighed, nodding, "I know they may look the part but all of the things I sell are important to me." He says and the the two look at him in questioning.

"I have to sell them to save my granddaughter." This made the two teens even more confused, "Those bandits took her last night and said if I paid them two million jewl they would give her back. But this island is the poorest in the East Blue, so I have no way of earning anything other than from sailors." As the old man spoke, Wendy had placed the book down onto the rusty counter. "How old is your granddaughter?" she asked, and the man's lip quivered, "Thirteen." he said, clenching his fists weakly. Wendy nodded silently, her onyx eyes moving from the book she had just put down to the man.

Suddenly, she grinned, and both males looked at her oddly, "Don't worry, old man." she said, walking forward and grabbing the swordsman by the back of his shirt. "We'll get your granddaughter back for you!" she said with a determined sparkle in her eyes. Lucas blinked, "Wait a sec-" he was ready to deny any part in her heroic acts, but she looked at him and her grin turned to a smirk. "You're my swordsman, so you have to come". He grew red once again at her comment. The old man shook his head, "the bandits are to strong, especially for a young girl and boy like you two."

"I like a challenge!" the red-head beamed, soon pulling the blue haired swordsman with her in a random direction. "Hey!" Lucas whined, "Do you even know where your going?". Wendy stopped abruptly. "Oh yeah, I don't." Lucas caught himself, his left eyebrow twitching. "Then how are we going to find the bandits?" Wendy suddenly grinned, and Lucas blinked. "So your coming?"

Lucas blinked in realization, his eye twitching violently once again. " _Dammit_!" he said, holding his head. Wendy let out a laugh, her smile pulling her face up and closing her eyes naturally. Lucas hated to admit it, but it was pleasant to look at, and for some reason he felt his guard fall for the shortest of moments as the girl before him laughed her ass off without a care in the world. "We need to find those bandits." He said, brushing off the feeling at the bottom of his stomach and crossing his arms as if he wasn't just admiring her smile. Wendy settled down, her laugh stifling into a snicker before completely dissipating. Her eyes narrowed determinedly, her fist clenching in front of her. "Right!"

"The only place I think they could be is the port." Lucas said, and Wendy nodded. "Then lets go to the port!" She started to walk in the direction, but Lucas grabbed the back of her shirt. "Not so fast, we need a plan." Wendy blink and looked at him. "Why can't we just go in there and grab the girl?" Lucas sighed, realizing he would have to explain everything he said.

"Because, how are you so sure they won't try to kill her as soon as we go to retrieve her? I say we attack from the inside." Wendy tilted her head, blinking at the look in his eyes.

"Ouch! Lucas, this is itchy!" Wendy complained, wiggling uncomfortably in the dress she was forced into. The shopkeeper had a wife, and when Lucas had dragged the girl back, asking the old woman to stuff her in any dress she had, she took her chance to doll up the girl. Lucas stood by the sidelines as the old woman mercilessly tightened the corset around Wendy's waist, a smirk of amusement on his face. "Ow! My boobs hurt!" the curse of the red head made him blush slightly, but he turned towards the old man. "Thank you for the help." the man nodded, "If it helps bring home my granddaughter I'd do anything. Plus, it puts my wife in a better mood." Lucas looked back over at the old woman who was yelling at the teen to straighten her posture. He sweat dropped, _is she in a good mood?_

"Okay, she's ready!" Wendy stiffly stepped down from the podium with a twitching right brow. "I swear, you're gonna pay for this, Lucas..." she threatened darkly, and the boy sighed. "You look more convincing now, I'll take your hat." he said, holding a hand out. The girl narrowed her onyx eyes hesitantly. "If the guy sees you with it on he'll know its you. Your hair is covered by that bonnet, so as long as he doesn't see it we are in the clear." Reluctantly, she placed the straw hat onto his hand, a frown on hr face.

"Okay, the plan is, I disguise myself as another bandit, take you in and then when you find the girl, escape with her. I'll hold off the bandits while you escape." Wendy's frown deepened, "I can protect-" she is interrupted by the boy who covers his hair with a bandanna and grabs her wrist. She gets increasingly frustrated as he drags her towards the port, seeing the lights of a ship and her anger rising a thousand levels. Lucas grabs her upper arm as a bandit spots them. "Who are you?" the dirty man asks, Lucas makes sure his eyes are covered by the shadow formed from the lit torches on board. "Just here to deliver." the man looks Wendy u and down, his frown turning into a sick smirk. "Greatly appreciated, I'll take her to boss." Roughly, the man reaches down, lifting the girl out of Lucas's grip easily, only because Lucas wasn't holding her very tight. The man was man-handling her, and Lucas wasn't sure if it was the fact she was just a girl or something else, but he was _pissed_. Fortunately, he was able to hold it in as he watched the man walk off with Wendy, who seemed to be trembling. _God, she must be terrified_ , he thought.

Little did he know, she was simply trying to hold back a punch on the guy holding her. Wendy was thrown into a dark room, letting out a grunt as her shoulder hit the wooden planks under her. She sighed, sitting up. "Is someone there?" she hears a soft voice ask, and she spins towards the direction. "Yep, are you that old guy's granddaughter?" The voice gasps. "Grandpa talked to you?" she asked eagerly. Wendy grunted a confirmation and blinked at her eyes got used to the lighting. "Yeah, I'm her to save you." she states, brushing off her dress as she stood up. "So, do you know how many guys there are out there?"

"From what I can tell, three guys guard the outside and the rest protect their boss, Jericho." Wendy examines the door blocking her exit, from edge to edge. "you seem so calm, how do you expect us to get out when there are over thirty men out their twice our size?" Wendy whistles, and looks back at the girl. "You ready to leave?" The girl seemed confused, but her eyes widened as she watched the red-head pull her fist back and send a punch towards the door. As if it were made of paper, the door flew off of its hinges. Quickly, the three men standing guard attacked, but were sent unconscious by her punches and kicks. And her rampage started.

Lucas waited ten minutes before going in for the kill. He snuck through one of the opened windows on the side of the ship, sneakily entering the room he presumed was where the boss guy was. He was disappointed when he found an empty room, sighing as he continued on his search. Little did he know, Wendy was knocking men out left and right, the young girl, whose name she learned was Sasha, standing behind her safely. They arrived on deck and Wendy urged the young girl to escape back to her grandparents. But before she could run off the boat, a large man grabbed her. He held her up by her hair, making the girl wince and cry out in pain. Wendy stopped throwing punches and was surrounded as she glared at the large man. "Are you Jericho?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. The man smirked, "Yeah, and you've been a bad girl, I'm gonna have to punish you." He mused sickly, looking down at the girl in his grip, "this one will be fun to break, too." Wendy rose an eyebrow. Lucas suddenly busted out the door only ten feet away from the scene. "Wen-" he started but froze when he saw the look in hr onyx eyes.

He saw the fire in them, the anger, frustration, all of it. And for the first time in ten years, _he felt inferior_. The men around her looked over at him and snarled. "Lucas, don't interfere." Wendy stated, her voice low. She locked eyes with Jericho, who gave her a sick grin. "How's this," she started, "A duel, I win you leave with your men and don't mess with anyone else, including letting the girl go." Jericho's eyes twinkled curiously, "If you win, you get me." He took a moment to look her over. The dress was dirty and ripped, but still outlined her figure, and her breasts were almost on full display as they begged to pop out of the tight corset. He grinned even wider, tossing the girl in his clutch a good yard away, where she was caught by Lucas. "Deal."

Wendy smirked, while Lucas grew quite worried. "What is she doing?" he whispered to himself, Sasha sat up in his arms, her eyes trained on the girl. "She can do it." she said, and Lucas looked down at her. "Didn't you see all the men unconscious in the halls?" Lucas furrowed his brows, "That was her." His eyes widened as he looked back up at the red-head, who was grinning madly. "Hey, Lucas." She called, not looking away from the bandit leader. She raised her had to the hem of her bonnet, "Do you have my hat?" Lucas nodded, grabbing the hat from its place on his hip. Wendy's eyes burned in determination as she tore off the bonnet, catching her straw hat just in time and placing it on her head. Jericho's eyes widened, both in fear and shock. "That hat... that hair." he said, his eyes widening even more in realization. "You're her daughter, aren't you? The Red-Devil's!" Lucas sputtered in shock at the man's speculation. _The Red-Devil?_

"Who the hell is that?" Wendy asked, but didn't wait for an answer. She suddenly disappeared from his sight, and he choked on his words as a fist slammed into his cheek, sending a few of his teeth loose and his body flying. It was almost comical how his body disappeared into the heaven's with a sparkle. Wendy turned to the other men, who seemed scared out of their boots. In a second all of them had jumped overboard, shouting their apologies. Wendy blinked in shock, her usual composure returning. She tilted her head as she looked over at Lucas and Sasha. "Where did they go?"

Lucas sighed, shaking his head. Suddenly, Wendy let out an "A-ha!" he looked up and she was suddenly in his face. "You're Law's son, aren't you!?" she said and he stumbled over his words in shock. "What!?" She nodded, standing up straight once more her arms crossed and eyes closed in thought. "I've been thinking about it since you introduced yourself! But now I know!" Lucas furrowed his brows, looking down slightly. "And?" Wendy peeped an eye open and looked at him. Suddenly, she grinned, "I think that's awesome!" she beamed, shocking the blue haired swordsman. "Especially with who my dad is! It's like meeting you was meant to happen!" She sang. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, about to ask what she meant but was cut off by a tall orange haired male appearing out of nowhere.

" _Monkey D Wendy_!" he shouted in anger as he grabbed her head, drilling his fists violently into her temples. She let out a whine as he held his in place. "You are in big trouble!" Lucas processed the words the male spoke, his eyes slowly widening in shock and realization. _Wait, she's **his** son?!_

 **I know it's been a while but here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy, and please note I have yet to edit these chapters and plan on doing so when I either finish or come to a certain point. Thank you so much for reading, and enjoy!**


End file.
